


AtWC 100 ways to say I love you

by Diemthedragon



Series: As the World Changes [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diemthedragon/pseuds/Diemthedragon
Summary: Not all are meant to be romantic love but I'd like to leave them open to interpretation.Also not beta read





	

Dae-Hyun and Carson were the only two awake now, the others leaned against each other in the back rows of the van.

Carson sat behind the wheel, eyes tired but focused on the dark road ahead of them. Dae-Hyun, who'd been staring out the window at the fields and trees they were passing, turned to look at Carson.

"Pull over. Let me drive for a while." Dae-Hyun said, sitting up in his seat. Carson thankfully did so without a fuss and within minutes he was fast asleep in the passengers seat.


End file.
